A very unsupernatural Christmas
by Yellowwolf
Summary: Due to snow, Sam and Dean get stuck in town and can't make it to Bobby's. Dean, however, is determined to not let it ruin the holiday spirit and goes out to bring Christmas to his brother. Happy holidays everyone!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

A**uthor's note: **I had intended to get this done before Christmas but then family visits got in the way, hahaha so late Merry Christmas and enjoy the rest of the holidays! I wish everyone the best for 2009!!

**Beta:** I probably should have sent this to Amy, my lovely beta but I wanted to post it straight away so all mistakes are my own.

_**A very un-supernatural Christmas**_

Dean watched the snow fall to the already snow covered ground. He'd woken up that morning to discover the white blanket spread out over the city. It was beautiful but messed up their plans. They were supposed to be on their way to Bobby's by now to spend Christmas Eve with him. But Dean hadn't wanted to head out. The roads were going to get dangerous real soon and he didn't want to be stranded on the side of the road in the cold somewhere.

Sam had said they could make it but he had been unwilling to take the risk. It was too dangerous. He wasn't about to get them both killed a day before Christmas. He'd already called Bobby, explained them about their situation and had said they were going to try to make it down the next day but that he couldn't promise anything. Bobby had agreed with his decision to stay put and had said not to worry and to keep him updated. Dean felt bad that they wouldn't get there. He knew how much Bobby had looked forward to having them over for a change. Sam had looked forward to it. Dean had to admit it would have been nice.

"There's no chance we can make it?" Sam asked, sounding disappointed.

Dean turned around to face his brother. His hair was still damp from his shower and a drop of water slid down his cheek.

"No. I told Bobby we'd try to go tomorrow but it'll depend on the weather. Sorry, Sammy." Dean said, genuinely sorry.

"Not your fault. I feel bad for Bobby though. We still got each other tonight."

"I know, but he'll be fine. He'll probably call someone else over." Dean said reassuringly. He hoped to God that it was true because he really didn't want Bobby spending Christmas Eve alone.

Sam nodded but didn't look too convinced. He flopped down on the bed.

"This just sucks."

"I know." Dean agreed. He'd wanted his brother to have a real Christmas for once. A Christmas at a place they actually knew and considered to be some kind of home with one of their most trusted friends. Now they were stuck in an impersonal motel room that was in no shape or form cozy. Dean felt the need to do something. An idea hit him and a sudden smile spread out across his face.

"Sam, I gotta go out, stay here. I'll be back as soon as possible." Dean grabbed his jacket, his walled and his cell phone and was out the door before Sam could reply.

Sam's eyebrow rose and he watched Dean walk past the window. He was pretty sure his brother hadn't met anyone here so he couldn't be out to go meet up with some chick. It left him to wonder what Dean was up to.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He normally loved snow but right now, he wished it would stop. He had really wanted to go to Bobby and have a somewhat normal Christmas with his brother and the person he considered to be a father figure. Nothing ever went their way though so it shouldn't have come as such a surprise that their plans had gotten screwed up.

He unwillingly thought back to Christmas when he had thought it would be their last together and yet here they were, a year later and together again. It really was a miracle.

It was an hour later when Dean returned with Alex, the guy who had called for their help, in tow. He opened the door for them. Dean grinned cheerfully and brought in a little Christmas tree. Alex followed with a box with Christmas decorations. Both men's cheeks were rosy and snow clung to their clothes and what they were carrying. They brought in snow with them too.

Sam stared at both of them.

"You brought Christmas to me last year, figured I should repay the favor with a little bit of help from a friend." Dean grinned at Alex.

"It was the least I could do. You sure you don't want to come over tonight?"

"Nah man, we don't want to intrude."

"Alright. Merry Christmas, guys."

Dean and Sam echoed the words and Dean thanked him again.

"Come on, little brother, let's decorate the tree." Dean said, patting Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled widely and they set to work, pulling out lights, tinsel and red Christmas balls. They started with the lights which proved to be challenging as Dean managed to wrap the cord around his own foot.

"Damn," Dean cursed as he nearly made himself fall by sharply pulling on the cord. Sam laughed and Dean playfully glared at him. "Shut up." He bent down and untangled his foot from the cord.

"The lights really do look better on the tree." Sam remarked, doing his best to stop a smile from spreading. Dean lightly punched his shoulder. Dean reached into the box while Sam put the Christmas balls in the tree. He came up with a Santa like hat. He grinned wickedly and came up behind Sam who was still focused on the tree. He slid the hat on Sam's head.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, straightening up to his full height and turning around.

Dean grabbed some tinsel and draped it over Sam's shoulder.

"Much better!" Dean laughed. Sam looked pretty ridiculous. The hat was standing crooked on his head.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean returned easily with a grin. Sam smiled in return and then undid himself off the tinsel and put it in the tree.

"The tinsel really does look better on the tree." Dean said, imitating Sam.

"That's not how my voice sounds!"

"Is too." Dean shot back.

"I am not going to get into a juvenile discussion about this with you." Sam said rolling his eyes but laughter was clear in his eyes.

Dean grinned.

They sat back on the beds when the tree was finished. It certainly brightened up the room.

Dean looked over at his brother who was smiling happily. He would do anything to see that smile on his brother's face. They'd never really had much of a Christmas but when they were kids, Dean had always tried to do something small for him. It was his job, looking out for Sam and doing whatever it took to make him happy. The making him happy hard was getting harder though but right now, Sam seemed genuinely happy and so it was worth it.

Sam probably felt his eyes on him because he turned his head to look at him. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean reached out and squeezed Sam's shoulder. "Anytime, bro."

He turned his attention back to the tree and got another idea. "Hey, you know what we should do?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked, sounding a little apprehensive at the entirely too excited tone in his voice.

"Snowball fight!" Dean exclaimed.

"What are you? Five?" Sam chuckled.

"What? Afraid you'll get snow stuffed down your pants again, like last time? Still can't take me?" Dean teased.

"Oh, I can so take you."

Dean was already heading for the door. "Prove it."

"It's so on!" Sam chased after him. Dean had a snowball ready when Sam came out and hit him square in the chest. A second snowball missed him barely as Sam ducked down to make one of his own. He dodged a third one and then while Dean was busy, threw his right at him. He ran for cover and hid behind the Impala. He started making snowballs while keeping an eye on Dean through the glass. He grabbed a couple of balls and snuck to the back, noticing that Dean was carefully going to the front. He smirked and then jumped up, launching snowball after snowball at his brother. He used Dean's momentarily confusion to run over to him and tackle him to the ground.

He landed on top of his brother and smiled evilly.

"Sam." Dean growled warningly, using his big brother stern glare on him but it had no effect whatsoever. Sam grabbed some snow and lifted his brother's shirt. He smirked as Dean hissed and cursed at the coldness. He grabbed another handful of snow.

"Don't you dare."

"Payback's a bitch, Dean, you should know that by now." Sam said before stuffing the snow down his pants. He jumped up laughing and ran for cover while his brother cursed loudly.

"Sammy. You are so dead." Dean yelled. Sam made some more snowballs and waited. He was taken by surprise when a snowball hit him from behind. Shit, he should've been paying attention. He turned around quickly, grabbed a snowball, launched it at Dean and in the process lost his balance and ended up on his back.

"What were you saying about payback?" Dean asked slyly. Sam let out a sound that sounded surprisingly like 'meep' and scrambled to his feet right before Dean could get him. He ran for it which was surprisingly difficult in the snow. If only he could get inside. He was mildly surprised when the ground suddenly came rushing at him and he landed face first into the snow. His t-shirt and jacket had ridden up a little, exposing his stomach to the coldness.

Dean stuffed snow down the back of his shirt and Sam let out a yelp at the coldness that suddenly slid over the back of his neck. He started shivering. Suddenly, Dean was off him and pulling him to his feet. The snow slid down his back which did nothing to ease the shivers.

"Okay, inside now." Dean ordered, dragging him back to the door.

The warmness of the room was welcoming.

"Get out of those wet clothes." Dean ordered, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders as soon as he had gotten his shirt off. Sam pulled off his pants too. His legs felt pretty frozen. He looked at Dean who was busy in the little kitchen. He didn't miss the light tremors running through his body. He must be cold too.

"Dean, get into something dry."

"I'm fine." Dean said with a reassuring smile. Dean so easily slipped into this big brother routine that he sometimes forgot Sam was a grown man and could take care of himself. He appreciated Dean looking out for him but Dean catching a cold wasn't going to help them any. He knew better than to press though. The chances of Dean worrying about himself before he had completed whatever he was doing were close to zero.

Dean pressed a cup of hot chocolate into his still cold hands and Sam couldn't help but grin. When they were little, Dean often made him hot chocolate when he was cold.

"Thanks." He said and took a careful sip of the scorching hot liquid. It felt good though.

Only then did Dean slip out of his own wet clothes and slid into dry ones. Sam pretended not to notice the shivers that went through him. When Dean was dressed again, he picked up his own cup of hot chocolate. His hands easily folded around the cup and he just held it, staring absently at the tree.

Sam did the same and slowly drank his hot chocolate. Warmth spread through his body and he completely warm and comfortable again in no time.

"Do you want your present?" Sam asked suddenly, remembering the present currently tucked away in his backpack.

"You got me a present?" Dean asked sounding surprised.

Sam nodded and started rummaging through his backpack until he found what he was looking for. He handed the package to Dean while smiling widely. He'd stumbled upon it basically by accident and had to get it for his brother.

Dean put his cup on the ground by his feet and accepted the present with a grin. Sam watched him carefully as he opened the wrapping paper. His brother's eyes lit up and he looked at him with the biggest smile Sam had seen on him in a really long time.

"The new AC/DC album. Awesome! I've been wanting to get this." Dean exclaimed, turning the CD so he could look at the songs. "Thanks, Sammy. Time for your present."

Sam watched curiously as Dean dug around his suitcase and came up with a rectangular present.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it."

Sam tore of the wrapping paper. Inside was a book by John Grisham, called The Associate. In the past, he had read a couple of books from the former lawyer and had really enjoyed them. He was a bit surprised by Dean's choice of gift until he realized there was more behind it than just the book itself. He smiled a little sadly.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it, it's great but Dean, I'm not ever going to finish Law school." He looked up at his brother and the way he was fidgeting proved Sam that he was right, that it had been Dean's non too subtle way of saying he thought he could go back one day, that he could pick up his life and most importantly, that his brother wanted him to have that life. That life though, wasn't his. For a while, he had pretended it could be but he had always known it never would be. This was his life, hunting with his brother, fighting demons and his own inner-ones, fighting the Apocalypse.

"Don't say that. This could be over sooner than you think, then you can go back."

"It will never be over, Dean." Sam replied softly. Maybe one day the fight would be over but they were scarred for life, in more ways than one. Hunting was the only thing they knew, the only thing they were really good at. Normal wasn't for them. It was the sad truth.

There was silence between them for a couple of minutes, each brother lost in their own thoughts.

"I really do like the book though." Sam said, breaking the somber silence. "It will definitely be a good read."

Dean smiled, obviously pleased with himself. Just then, his phone rang.

"It's Bobby." Dean said before picking up, "Hey, Bobby … it's all good here, what about you? … That's great! Tell her we said 'hi'," Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean mouthed 'Ellen'. Sam grinned. "Nah, I got us a tree … It looks great! … It does!" Dean said exasperated. "Tell him." Dean held out the phone and Sam took it.

"Hey Bobby, it does look great ... Yes, Dean helped." Sam laughed. Dean looked slightly offended though he couldn't fight a smile. "Yeah, Merry Christmas! See you tomorrow hopefully." He handed the phone back and a minute later, Dean ended the conversation.

"So, Ellen's coming over?"

"Yup. See, Sammy, things have a way of working out in the end."

"Sometimes they do. Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Sammy."

_**The end**_

_Feedback is love!_


End file.
